Misfits on the loose
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: What happens when some of the misfits are sent to help out in public what else complete chaos


Disclaimer: um well it's...occupied (Trinity is seen putting it into an electrical device) besides if you guys have read some of my misfits fics you already know anyway

A couple cameos were inspired from scenes I saw in movies which belong to their respective companies

Btw since I just read about this r.i.p Mr. Wizard you were the ultimate educator on t.v

**Misfits on the loose**

"Okay good you are all here." Hawk the leader of G.I Joe said as he gestured to the misfit handlers who were all assembled, the misfits were a group of mutants (and two half demons) that were taken in by G.I Joe an anti terrorist unit that had the habit of being a little eccentric

"What's going on sir?" asked Cover Girl the second sanest misfit handler and the legal guardian of the misfits known as Raven, Dragonfly, and Firestar.

"Well as you know mutant/human relations need help and well since some of the misfits got into trouble recently." Hawk said

"I think I know where this going." Shipwreck groaned "Just spill it already."

"I'm sending some on the misfits on a couple community projects."

"Oh that is so a recipe for disaster." groaned Low Light "Remember what happened the last time the kids were in public, Aja tried to go for a joy ride with Senator Kelly's car and half the priests started chasing after Raven and Bard thinking they were the anti Christ, and than Terra caused an earth quake when Pietro got on her nerves, we also have that lawsuit from when trinity set those remote controlled robots loose, plus Rapture's friend brought that giant snake and that didn't help much."

"I can already tell soon this plan is doomed." groaned Roadblock as he put a hand to his head

"So which loons are going?" asked Low Light

"Well," Hawk said hesitantly "So far we are sending Raven, Terra, and Bard along with Spyder, and Rapture." Raven Terra and Bard are former members of the superhero group known as the teen titans, Spyder was a mutant that the misfits had found, and Rapture is a former music star that joined the misfits after her powers were revealed to the public

"I'll call them now, attention misfits, Raven put Pietro down, don't hover him over chemicals. Wanda don't help her, Aja send your boyfriend home, Rapture send your girlfriend home and get out of that closet, Terra turn that video game off, Bard that had better not be _Spiral Zone_ the triplets are watching they don't need to get anymore ideas. Now will Raven, Bard Terra, Spyder and Rapture please report to my office and no you guys are not in trouble...yet."

A few minutes later the mentioned Misfits arrived in Hawk's office

"So what did we do now?" asked Bard a ex teen titan that people compared to the singer Johnny Cash, he is Raven's older brother

"You guys aren't in trouble, but I need you to do something, since human/mutant relations are strained we need to set a good image so you guys are assigned on a few community projects." Hawk said

"This is a punishment already." Raven groaned in her trademark monotone "Why am I here I'm not even a mutant, I'm not even completely human."

"Two reasons." Said Cover Girl "1.you guys to be blunt are some of the saner members and 2.since you guys with the exception of Spyder were in the public eye you guys won't have as much trouble with it."

"Why isn't Aja going than?" asked Phoebe the misfit known as Rapture she was referring to Aja also known as Lightspeed another former musician that ended up with the misfits after her powers were revealed to the public.

"She's going to family therapy with her siblings and before either of you say anything the shrinks are pretty much scared of both of you so you two are going to see psyche-out later since he hasn't been traumatized yet." Low Light gestured to Raven and Bard

"Here's your assignments Raven, you Bard and Terra will be helping to build a house since you three have powers that can work in that area and Spyder and Rapture will be helping with a bingo game, and this is non negotiable."

Sometime later both groups were at their projects very reluctantly; some more than others

"B-5, B-5"said a bingo announcer that sounded like Ben Stein

"This is boring." groaned Spyder as she sat next to Rapture who had fallen asleep "Wonder what she's dreaming about she looks happy."

"He he." Rapture mumbled in her sleep happily "Baywatch marathon Lucy Lawless guest starring."

"Oh-kay." Spyder said "I don't think I want to know."

"A-5, A-5"

"Bingo!" someone shouted

"I wonder how the others are doing."

Meanwhile at another area

"This is your fault." Terra said as she argued with Raven while they walked down the street with Bard in between the two girls "Why did you have to throw that guy into the wall?"

"One because he was from the F.O.H" said Raven "Two he dumped holy water on me."

"Can you two ever get along?" Bard groaned as a car full of what looked like some punks showed up

"Oh great Raven and Terra you take the big guy and I'll take the little guy."

"Bard they're all big." Raven pointed out "And why are you hiding behind me?"

Just than the punks pulled them into the car

"Hey it's cool." said Bard as he saw Terra powering up

"This is my old gang, hi Zed."

"Uh, hi, uhhh Ahh, you wanna go hang?" Zed said from behind the wheel in his unique voice

"Sure." Bard said as the car took off at speeds that would put Aja's driving to shame

"Hey let me introduce you guys to the future Mrs. Zed" Zed shouted as the car turned a corner

"WHAT?!" Terra yelled

"BARD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Raven yelled as something nearby blew up

Some time later Cover Girl, Shipwreck and Low Light were waiting for the misfits that were involved in the projects

"Wonder how it went." Said Shipwreck as Rapture and Spyder walked up looking slightly disheveled

"What in the world happened?"

"Kind of a funny thing really." Rapture said sheepishly

"I fell asleep and I guess I was talking too loud in my sleep."

"No duh." said Spyder as she rolled her eyes

"You kept mumbling something about a threesome with Saya and Lucy Lawless."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Than you got into a fight with those anti gay people."

"Oh share the info." said Shipwreck right before Cover Girl bopped him on the head

"Not now." Cover Girl groaned "Where are the other three at?"

"Of all the stupid idiotic stunts." Raven grumbled as the three walked up looking kind of odd Raven had what looked singe marks on her face, Bard looked liked he had been stuck into a wall socket and Terra looked like she had been playing in a lake

"What did you three lunatics do now, or do I not want to know?" asked Low Light

"We were on our way back when my idiot brother ran into some of his old friends and we ended up taking a ride with them." Raven groaned

"Hey don't blame me." Bard argued "You were the one that got mad and blew up Zed's car."

"Who's brilliant idea was it to say yes when Zed asked if we wanted to hang out." Terra argued back

"When do you think Hawk will get the hint that letting these loons out in public is a bad idea?" Lowlight asked as Raven, Terra and Bard continued to argue in the back ground

"Probably never." Cover Girl groaned as she watched the chaos unfold "Sometimes I wonder why do I stay with this bunch?"

**The end**

**Well that's it just a warning I'm starting school again in a few days so my fics might be few and far till next time later**


End file.
